Lyoko Reborn Chapter 1
by CodeLyokoInfinite
Summary: My first ever fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

It was first period and that meant chemistry class with Mrs. Pellows class. I didnt like Mrs. Pellow that much due to the fact that she was his aunt. I walked in to class and sat next to his friend Eva the girl he has known for 4 years. Alex runs in screaming saying that killer bees are attacking the school. At first not a single person believed him not even Eva and me who had to deal with this crap everyday.

"Do you think Alex is just playing with us this time" Eva whispered to me

" I DONT THINK SO LOOK!" I YELLED

There they were three giant clumps of bees and they didnt look happy. this was no joke Xana must be behind this but there was no way to be sure. Jeremy and his friends who first dicovered Lyoko 5 years ago graduated last year and left Kadic for good and they were never seen again. Eva, Alex, and Me recently discovered the computer diarys explaining Lyoko. We ran to the factory as fast as we could and upon making it we found that the bees were trying to bust through the manhole to gain access to the bridge

"GO ON WITHOUT ME" Alex said while he was sitting on the manhole

We understood the meaning and we left him. Upon reaching the lab I told Eva to hurry to the scanner room

"Transfer Eva"

"Scanner Eva"

"Virtualisation"

Eva on lyoko had a Blonde hair Purple costume just like Yumi"s one and she had to small daggers that were similar to Ulrichs katanas. I appeared on lyoko not to long after her. I had black hair with a red streak blue armor that look just likes Ulrichs old yellow one. I had a a Guitar for a weapon which shot energy waves that in front of me. Eva and me both had powers. Eva's power being able to charge up a blast with her daggers and mine being able to absorb any attack.

"Look over there" I said to Eva

"What is that thing?" asked Eva

It was a monster not recorded in any of Jeremy's video diarys it looked just like a creeper. It had a red metal coating and it shot blackish red fire. We saw the tower in sight but it was guarded by maybe about three of those new creeper things. Those creeper things didnt seem to scare Eva in the least cause before I could even speak she was running towards those creepers.

"Hold on they might be dangerous" I yelled to Eva

"Since when has danger stopped me before?" Eva yelled back

"Shes not wrong about that" I thought to myself while I rand with her

They actually werent that hard alone but we thought we were done and then some krabes showed up Eva told me to get to the tower so I started running

"Whats taking them so long the bees are going to break free soon" Alex said

-Alex's phone starts to ring-

"Hello who is this?" Alex asked

"Hi this is -" The voice said but they were cut off

"Who could that of been?" Alex wondered

Back on Lyoko I was going to the tower when i was hit by a laser from behind which devirtualised me somehow. I ran upsatirs to the lab and put on the mic.

"Eva can you hear me?" I asked

"Yes perfectly Garrett" She replied

"Hurry up and get to the tower!" I bursted

"Why there is no more monsters here" she said

"why dont you look behind you!" I told Eva

There he was William himself. A diary by Jeremy said that William went back to Lyoko and was possessed by the Schypizoa again making him his servant. We didnt believe it at first but now its true. The tower was our only chance but for some reason it dissapeared and Eva was trapped with William and there was no escape. I set the mic down and used the elevator to the first level of the factory to get Alex. The entire gang knew how to use the computer so just in case someone wasnt there we all knew how to use it.

"Alex come on" I yelled across the bridge

"But what about the bees" Alex replied

"Forget the bees William is attacking Eva" I yelled back

"What William but how?" Alex asked

We went back to the lab as fast as we could but Eva was standing there at the elevator door.

"A return trip would be nice" Alex and Eva said

I used a ruturn trip and we ended back at my dorm that same morning.

-Alexs phone rings-

"Hello" Alex asked while putting his phone on speaker

"Hi my name is Jeremy Belpois" Replied the caller

We all starred at eachother in shock


	2. Chapter 2

We were starring at eachother shocked that this could be the real Jeremy Belpois the one who discovered Lyoko first

"Is this really Jeremy Belpois" Eva asked

"Why of course who else" Jeremy answered back

"Why are you calling?" I asked

"Me and Aelita were going to see how our Supercomputer was doing and then we learned that you and your friends were taking our place" Jeremy expalined

"Is that a bad thing" Eva asked

"No not at all but we wanted to let you know that its dangerous" Jeremy said

"No way we thought it was perfectly safe" Alex said jokingly

"Well i nee-" Jeremy tried to say

The phone call was cut off and we were left alone in my dorm in the queit. We did not have time for this because we had to get to chemistry class. I sat with Eva like I normally do and Alex sat in the desk right next to us. The lecture from my aunt was the same as it was before the return trip and since it wasnt finished we had another boring chemistry lesson.

"What is Alex going to call those Creepers?" I whispered to Eva

"I dont know but where was Cassidy yesterday?" Eva whispered back

"I have no clue but shes been acting wierd lately" I said

-the bell rings-

"Hey Cassidy" We all said

"Hi" she said sighing

"Nothing leave me alone" She screamed

"Whats wrong Cassidy?" Alex asked

She said nothing and stormed off towards the factory probally to go to the lake so she can relax.

-School bell rings-

"Go on without me im going to Lyoko to test out the new armor I programmed" I said

"Oh no we are coming too" Eva said grabbing Alex by the shoulder

"Ok fine but I get to devirtualize Alex this time

We were walking to the factory via the forest trail when we say Cassidy running towards the factory at faster than normal speeds. She was Xanafied! We didnt know where to go from here so we just ran.

"If she makes it to Lyoko the Schyp will get her for sure guys" Eva pointed out

"Ya I kno" Garrett said

We ran across the bridge and when we got to the elevator it was already all the way down to the scanner room. I told Eva and Alex about a system i made to get down there but they thought it was crazy. I jumped anyway.

"Garrett Nooooo" Yelled them both.

I landed safe on the landing pad and went to the mainframe. Eva and Alex both came down and they were freaking out. I told them to get downstairs ASAP

"Transfer Eva"

"Scanner Eva"

"Transfer Alex"

"Scanner Alex"

"Virtualisation"

Eva and Alex landed in the desert reigon to see a horrible sight.

"Garrett its over" Eva yelled tears starting up in her eyes

"I know I see it on my screen" I said also tearing up

Cassidy fell to the ground


	3. Chapter 2 pt 2

Cassidy fell to the ground quick and her limp body just sat there Eva ran up to her body crying wondering if Cassidy survived somehow then it happened. Cassidy's body was getting wrapped around this thick dark smoke and then she dissapeared.

"Where did she go Garrett" asked Alex

"She isnt anywhere on our screen and... wait whats that" I said shocked

There on the screen was a big ball of shadowy mist and the person to guard it was William himself. I was watching them on my screen when Alex started running towards William with out even a care.

"Alex what are you doing he will devirtualise you" Eva yelled

"This ones for Cassidy" Alex yelled back

Like Eva said I knew he would stand no chance against William alone so I told Eva to go with him. I knew that these two make a pretty good team but to be on the safe side I went to the scanners

"Garrett are you there?" Alex asked

"Garrett!" Eva yelled

"Dont worry im right here" I said

"What are you doing here" Eva screamed at me

"Thought I could help" I said back

"Ok fine but remember Cass is in-" Alex tried to say

"Nooooooo Alex" We both yelled

He was devirtualised by the laser of a Krabe. I was also devirtualised that way not so long after that and Eva was left alone I told her I would materialise her but she insisted on trying to put up a fight against William. I thought she was nuts.

"Are you mad you will get thrown in the digital sea if you get close to him" I yelled

-A large boom happened on Lyoko-

-The orb started dissipating-

"Is that Cassidy" Eva said to herself

"No way" Alex said astonished

"It is time" William said

-Laughter comes from the orb-

She came out of the orb. It couldnt be but it was. Cassidy had been posessed by Xana himself. Her costume was different. Very Different. She had a black suit instead of a pink one and a Xana logo on the front. Her weapon was like her normal self a orb that could be come anyones weapon from my guitar to Eva's daggers. She had gone insane and charged at us with all her might.

"I cant do it" Eva said crying

"You have to she isnt one of us anymore" I told her

-Eva lunges forward with daggers in hand-

Cassidy changes her orb into a mimic of my weapon a guitar. Eva ran forward hoping she could survive this one. When she looked up she saw a giant blast of energy came hurtling torwards Eva.

"Not this time Xana" Eva said to herself and put her daggers into a shield type cross

-A small explosion happened-

"Victory" William said to himself

"Its all over" I said to Alex

"Maybe not look!" Alex said excited

Eva was sitting there next to a devirtualising body of an evil Cassidy. This did not free her from Xana and did not bring her to the real world for it just brought her back to her new home.

-Back at the dorm-

"Shes gone we have nothing we can do" I said trying to refuse my tears

"I know this is really bad" Alex said crying

"Without Cassidy we are down to three people" I said

Eva was too wound up and upset to talk but she tried

"Wit...hout Ca...sss...idy Eva" Tried to say but she couldnt continue

-Is this the end of Cassidy? Will Eva recover from this incident? Find out on the next exciting chapter of Lyoko: Reborn


End file.
